


real roses are for losers

by maureenbrown



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pipazel, leason, percabeth, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Headcanon #379 from the pjoslash-headcanons blog: Jason and Leo snuck off to be alone the same night as Percy and Annabeth - only they didn't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real roses are for losers

Jason's POV

If we're being completely honest here, I'm surprised we didn't get caught that one night. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but Leo isn't the quietest person. Well, of course I'm not complaining. 

It was the first time I'd really gotten any alone time with him for a while. Sure, we hung out. Piper always tagged along, though. We were still inseparable, even though it was a little bit awkward between me and Piper. No, we didn't like each other anymore. Yes, we both liked different people. It was still strange. Piper had fallen for one of her other friends, Hazel, who was, unfortunately taken. Hazel was also supposedly straight, but to the world, Piper and I were, too. 

I, on the other hand, qualify as bisexual. Only Leo and Piper know that, Piper knowing because I told her, and Leo, because, well, I like him. To this day, Piper will still claim "like" is an understatement. 

Anyways, I had just finished training by myself on the Argo II that Leo miraculously created, and walked back to the boys dormitories. 

I walk inside to see Percy missing from his bed, Frank conked out in the corner and snoring loudly, and Leo staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. 

I sit down next to Leo and he shoots up to meet me, opening his mouth to speak. I shush him, nodding at Frank, who resumes his sleeping. He nods in understanding and I take a second to examine Leo. His eyes and wide and full of light, brown with golden flecks. He has a tan skin tone thanks to his Latino heritage and pointed ears. His hair is curly, brown and it's flattened in the back where he was laying down. 

Gods, who would've thought I had fallen for my best friend? I certainly hadn't. 

"You want to get out of here? Doesn't look like you'll be able to sleep any time soon." I whisper, because who doesn't want any extra, one-on-one time with the guy you like? 

He nods eagerly. "I'll get the pillows, you get the blankets." He says loudly and I have to shush him again, but a silly grin crosses my face. 

We both stand up, each grabbing said objects and hauling them out of the room, Leo (incredibly) only managing to knock over a couple things. 

We end up walking outside to the deck and plopping our stuff down in front of the mast. We arrange the blankets and pillows comfortably enough for the both of us, and sit down, staring at the water as the boat chugs along. 

"We haven't been able to do this in a while." Leo notes, pulling random nuts and bolts and other scraps out of his tool belt and fiddling with them. 

I nod and say, "What a shame." 

He grins and laughs quietly. 

"What're you making?" I ask curiously. 

"You'll see. Patience, Superman." I crack a grin at that. His nickname for me has been slipped in to many conversations, and it's an unnamed rule that only he is allowed to call me that. Not because the others haven't, because I don't want anybody but him calling me it. There's something about the way Leo says it that makes it different, more touching. He gives nicknames to everybody, I know, but he makes them personal. 

"Viola!" He shouts, whipping out a mechanical rose underneath my nose. I gingerly take it and examine it. It's intricately made and flawless, even though it was made in a couple minutes. There's a button on the stem so I press it. Tiny smoke hearts emerge from the top of the rose and float up into the sky, maintaining its shape until it drifts out of sight. 

We both watch the smoke hearts fly into the sky, me with my mouth open and him marveling his invention. 

"Wow." I say as the last heart finally disappears into the night sky. "You really out-did yourself." 

He shrugs modestly. "What's the point of creating something pointless?" Leo replies. 

"There is none." I say. 

"Exactly, now you're getting it, Jay." He says, nodding at me and flashing his infamous 'Leo Valdez gets all the ladies' grins. 

"Real roses are for losers." I manage, smiling back at him. 

I try to hand the rose back to him, but he shoves it back into my hands. 

"It's for you." He stammers and there's a pink hue to his cheeks. A thin trail of smoke lights from his hair and I reach over, patting it out. 

If Leo didn’t look embarrassed then, he definitely does now. 

The fire has long since been out, but I keep my hand in his hair, trying to scoot closer to him unnoticeably as my hand slides down to his face. His cheekbones are sharper and more defined than I remember. 

"J-Jason?" He asks. 

"Yeah?" I say, trying to keep my voice even. 

Leo opens his mouth to speak, but he just lets out a strangled sound, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallow my nerve, Gods, I'm supposed to be mighty and powerful, but here I am unable to kiss my crush. 

I steel myself and lean forward, softly placing my lips on top of his. I shut my eyes, trying to block out his reaction, because I know it won't be a good one. I kiss him for about a minute and he still hasn't done anything. 

Finally, I pull away for breathing purposes and look at him nervously. 

He stares at me, his eyes wider than before. 

"Leo?" I ask, noting my voice sounds an octave higher than it should. 

"The rose worked?" He finally says. 

I have to laugh. "What?" 

He points upwards. I glance up at the sky and gasp. The smoke hearts had magically descended downwards and now formed a message: 'CAN I BE THE LOIS LANE TO YOUR SUPERMAN?' 

I laugh disbelievingly. "I didn't even see that, Leo, but it's incredible. You're incredible." 

I lean over and grab his chin, pulling it to face mine. His eyes look wild and just as surprised, but there's a gigantic heap of joy behind them too. 

"Hey, next time, could you kiss me back?" I ask breathlessly, leaning closer to him. He grins and yanks me by my purple SPQR shirt so that our lips connect forcefully. Leo rolls over so that he's straddling my waist as we keep kissing, my hands traveling everywhere from his shoulders to his hair and him grasping my arms tightly. 

His hands start growing uncomfortably hot so we break the kiss, and Leo gets off my lap, collapsing on a pillow. We both breathe heavily with ridiculous grins on our faces. 

"Gods…" He exhales. 

I laugh, but am interrupted by a yawn. 

He yawns too and pulls me down so that we're laying down on the many layers of pillows and blankets. 

Leo throws his arm over my chest lazily and hooks one of his legs around mine. His head rests in the crook of my shoulder comfortingly and his warm breath fans over my neck. I grab a blanket and pull it over the both of us. We're both warm and cozy, marveling in each other's body heat and what we just did. Frankly, I'm still shocked he likes me. 

I look down at him and he stares back, wide-eyed. "Love you, Jay." He says before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

It's safe to say I've never smiled that big in my entire life. 

"Love you too, Leo."  
***

The next day, we find out that Leo and I weren't the only ones to sneak away last night. Percy and Annabeth had snuck into the horse stables and fallen asleep together. 

Leo and I had gotten up early and crawled back into our own beds in fear of getting caught, but I guess Percy and Annabeth didn't fall asleep as easily as I did. 

When the said couple embarrassedly walks in for breakfast this morning, Leo and I share a look. 

I could've sworn I saw a rose petal in Annabeth's hair. 

I intertwine my hand with Leo's under the table and whisper so that only he can hear it, "Real roses are for losers."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, there aren't enough Leason/Valgrace fics out there and they're my OTP! Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I tried. Don't know if I succeeded.


End file.
